Freedom and Acceptance
by TimeMistressAquaKlaroline4ever
Summary: This takes place 12 years after the events of Season 4. It chronicles the adventures of the kids of our favorite Heroes. OCs may be included and there will also be appearances by the Canon characters that we all know and love.


**Author's note: Welcome to my first ever Heroes fan-fic! Please enjoy the story and don't forget to review! I don't own anything Heroes.**

**Chapter 1**

_12 years after Claire jumped from the Ferris wheel_

The twelve year old boy Christopher was strapped to a metal table in a cold holding cell. He was tall for his age, with a lanky body, long limbs, lightly tanned skin, dark brown hair with a blonde streak on bangs that flopped over his left eye, and piercing dark brown eyes.

He had been captured by a new government funded group of anti-Special racists who wanted to round up and eventually destroy all of the Specials in the world, believing they were nothing more than a plague against humanity that needed to be wiped out.

A man in a white lab coat entered his cell, flanked by two guards in black suits carrying tranquilizer guns. Chris' eyes tracked the man in the lab coat, carefully observing his every move.

"Hello Christopher. I'm sure you know why I'm here. Today you will tell me where I can find your parents and younger sister, as well as your mother's relatives and your family's Special friends. Matt Parkman, Mohinder Suresh, Hiro Nakamura, and your dear great uncle Peter Petrelli are just a few of the Specials' that are proving to be quite the challenge to capture. However, our primary focus is your father. Tell us what we want to know, and we'll make your time here more pleasant." he said in what was supposed to be a reassuring tone.

Chris merely smirked. "Of course you will." he sneered. "I'm afraid that you can torture me all you want, but I'll never betray my family and friends."

The man frowned. "I see. Maybe you don't understand. Do you realize that your father was once the most wanted serial killer in America?" he asked.

"Of course I do. My parents told me when I was six, along with the fact that I would probably inherit at least one of their powers. I don't care what my father was, I only care who he is now. He's a reformed man who loves my mother very much and would do anything to protect her, my sister and I, and all of our friends, even if it means killing the people who try to harm us. I feel the same way." he replied.

The man chuckled. "Well, I guess we'll just have to see how much torture you can endure then." he said, sounding only faintly disappointed. He gestured to the men with the tranquilizer guns and they came forward, putting away the guns. They walked over to a machine that was quietly beeping in the corner and began to tape nodes all over his body, connecting wires from the machine to him. The man nodded and one of the guards flipped a switch, sending a thousand volts of electricity coursing through his body. Chris cried out in pain and after about five minutes of this they switched the machine off.

Chris sucked in deep shuddering breaths, sighing in relief as his burns began to heal. He had inherited his mom's Rapid Cellular Regeneration, as well as a few tricks from his father, gained through Empathic Mimicry. When the man in the lab coat came closer to check on his rate of regeneration and started jotting down notes on a clipboard, Chris shot out a hand and grabbed the man's wrist. "Let's see how you like it." he snarled. Then he sent blue lightning crackling through the man's body, relishing in his agonized screams.

The guards attempted to tranquilize him, but he deflected the darts using Telekinesis. The drugs they had pumped him full of had begun to wear off, and his powers were slowly returning to full strength. He closed his eyes in concentration and summoned a power he had acquired from one of his best friends Lucy Strauss. His whole body slowly began to turn into air and with a sudden burst of wind, he was free from his bindings and the wires that had been attached to him. He knocked out the two guards and reverted back to solid form, too tired to maintain that power any longer.

He landed lightly on the ground and grinned as he looked at the two knocked out guards and the man in the lab coat, critically wounded, but still alive. "Dad would be so proud of me. I didn't even have to kill anyone." he said, chuckling quietly as he Telekinetically ripped off the door of his cell and walked out into freedom, or so he thought.

What he saw on the other side made him realize that he had bit more fighting to do before he could return to his family and friends.


End file.
